


Trees of Silence

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Series: One-Shots [5]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: When two complete strangers meet they fall in love





	

A strange guy walked into a coffee shop run and walked up to the counter. The counter girl said, "What do you want from here?" The guy said, "A decaf, whipped cream, caramel syrup, chocolate syrup, 2% milk." The girl nodded, "Whatever that'll be $2.46. Someone make this person this drink." A blonde grabbed the sheet and made it. The guy grabbed it. And sat for the date with a mysterious girl. He went to the counter, "Missy, Maya, Riley, I'm not sure about this date." Maya said, "You haven't dated a girl in 24 years. You're practically 35 and the last time you've dated was in 10th grade. Come on Farkle." Farkle said, "Easy for you to say you three have been dating since 8th grade and are now married." Missy said, "Besides the point Riley looked up the girl online and she is brainy like you." Farkle frowned, "For what reason would this girl be intimate." Riley said, "Oh you are a fucking wimp." Farkle said, "Fuck you three."

Farkle sat in his seat and waited til the girl shows up and when she did Farkle said, "You must be Isadora?" She nodded, "Call me Smackle, Farkle right?" He nods, "So wait didn't we date?" Smackle nodded, "Let's date again."


End file.
